


Lose it

by hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, bottom jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt/pseuds/hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt
Summary: Getting off in his room while his hyungs were watching a movie in the living room wasn’t the best idea the young singer ever had, but he was too desperate to wait until their next day off.What happens when they find him ?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	Lose it

Getting off in his room while his hyungs were watching a movie in the living room wasn’t the best idea the young singer ever had, but he was too desperate to wait until their next day off.

While Jeongin had a glass dildo - with a cute pink heart handle - deep inside him, he thought of his hyungs. Every single one of them. He imagined them filling him up like the good boy he was, going deeper in him than his dildo ever could, having their big cocks in his mouth nearly choking him. The maknae was so desperate for them.

Said hyungs were in the living room, almost dying of boredom. The movie they watched was the worst they’ve seen, but nobody made any move to turn it off, only lowering the volume of the TV, as the main actress’s voice was getting too annoying to handle. That’s only when they started hearing the small noises coming from Jeongin and Minho’s room. All of the males looked at each other curiously, wondering what their little maknae was up to. Felix smirked, and immediately got up, as the seven other boys followed behind, making sure not to make any noise.

Minho was the first to reach the door, and was then able to hear all the cute little whimpers that fell from their maknae’s lips, whimpers that had an immediate effect on him and his body. As he turned around to face his bandmates, he saw that they were as affected as him by their little Jeongin and his sinful sounds. He looked at them, silently asking for their permission to open the door and did so as soon as Chan nodded, gulping ever so slightly. Minho made his way in the room, still not making a sound, eyes going round as the sight he was greeted by.

Jeongin was on his bed, pale legs spread wide open as he worked a glass dildo inside of him. Even doing something so sinful looked sweet when Jeongin did it. The cute boy was only wearing Minho’s black sweater, eyes closed as he tried to hit his prostate, mumbling his hyungs’s names, wishing they could help him. It’s only when they heard their names that they chuckled, Chan getting closer to Jeongin. 

« We’re here, baby boy. What do you need help with ? » 

Jeongin froze for a few seconds, stopping the dildo’s movements in him, to look in Chan’s eyes. If he wasn’t so needy, he would be embarrassed by the fact that his member caught him getting off, but now that the objects of his desire were here to help him, he wouldn’t wait any longer.

An erotic whine left his lips before he answered.

« Please…fuck me…all of you. »

Seungmin and Chan, being the two closest to Jeongin smirked and got to work. Chan took Minho’s sweater off Jeongin, hands working their way on the cute boy’s body, before settling on his waist. He leaned in, before closing the space between their lips. Their kiss was anything but soft, lust getting the best of them, making the Australian boy dominate the kiss, exploring Jeongin’s mouth with his tongue, while Seungmin marked his neck. The vocalist’s lips made their way towards the blonde’s cute nipples, as he tensed up, feeling Seungmin’s lips close around one, while he flicked the other one over and over again. The maknae couldn’t take anymore teasing, and started begging, too far in his sub space.

« Please daddy I want your cock in me please… »

The words fell from his lips, not being able to filter them and stop himself from calling Chan « daddy ». It might have been the best decision he took, because it resulted in Chan turning Jeongin around on his hands and knees, opening his pants enough to pull his dick out, doing the same for his boxers.

« Baby boy, I’m going in. »

Jeongin only nodded, wanting to feel his leader’s cock in his ass. He waited too long for this moment. He felt the tip entering his already prepared hole, moaning from how full he felt. Chan pushed his cock all the way in, head thrown back in pleasure as he moaned a few curses in his native language.

« Fuck…baby boy…You’re so fucking tight. »

The leader, knowing that the tight hole would bring him to a fast release, thrusted hard and deep into their sweet maknae, who was mumbling nonsense from being fucked this good. He heard his other hyungs moaning, touching themselves as they watched him getting pounded into by their leader, and it felt so good.

All that he ever wanted.

Seungmin’s attitude drastically changed, as his eyes got darker, and he suddenly looked more than intimidating in the cute blonde’s eyes. The brunette brought his hand to Jeongin’s pale neck, choking him lightly before speaking up.

« I’m gonna make you choke on my cock, my little slut. You want that ? »

His tone was so addictive. So sweet, even as he degraded the younger male. The shining fox-like eyes met the dark ones, and Jeongin nodded furiously, impatient to feel the weight of Seungmin’s cock in his mouth, eager to please his hyung.

« Open. »

Jeongin did so. 

« Wider, slut. »

The maknae opened his mouth wide, inviting Seungmin in the warm cave. Said boy didn’t wait any longer before shoving his length all the way in, the tip reaching Jeongin’s throat.

« You’re such a cockslut, taking me so well. »

Jeongin moaned against the length, as Chan’s hard thrusts pushed him forward, making him take Seungmin’s cock fully. The tall boy was a mess, groaning at the sensation of being balls deep inside Jeongin’s warm cave, thrusting in to get himself closer to his release. At the same moment, the small blonde felt another band member come forward : Minho.

The dancer grabbed Jeongin’s wrist without a word, wrapping it around his hard cock. The youngest immediately got to work, and jerked his hand up and down on the length, trying his best to set a pleasurable rhythm for his hyung. Everything was so overwhelming for him. Chan was fucking the life out of him, as Seungmin pushed his cock inside the younger’s mouth, making Jeongin’s eyes water and drool escape his pink lips. The second youngest liked the idea of seeing his pretty Jeongin crying while wrapping his lips around his cock, his cheeks flushed and eyes full of desire.

Chan’s thrusts were getting less and less regular, instead sloppily fucking the tight hole as he got closer to his release. He slapped the younger’s ass, earning a loud whimper and feeling his already tight walls clench around his cock. The tightness of Jeongin’s ass triggered Chan’s orgasm, who warned him before cumming.

« Daddy’s gonna cum, baby. You’re gonna take it because you’re my good boy, right ? »

« Yes Daddy ! I’m your good boy ! Fill me up, » Jeongin whined, after taking Seungmin’s cock out of his mouth to take a breath. 

He didn’t have the time to say more, before the vocalist grabbed his hair harshly, pushing him back on his leaking cock. The leader groaned, pushing himself to the hilt, and filling their cute maknae up with his seed. The blonde male moaned loudly, taking Seungmin deeper, hand going faster on Minho’s cock, whose hoarse moans filled the room.

Seungmin was getting closer, the blonde thought, as his hyung was getting even more rough with him, pushing his cock as deep as he could and gripping his soft hair tightly. Jeongin couldn’t take his eyes off of him, as it was so rare to see him so raw. He didn’t hold back. And the maknae was there to receive everything his hyungs had to give him, as he waited so long for this day to arrive. He waited so long to have them all for himself, to feel them touch his body and please him.

« Fuck, I’m close. You’re gonna swallow it like a good bitch, yeah ? Greedy slut. »

Seungmin slapped his cheek.

Hard.

After hearing the most lewd moan coming out of the younger’s mouth, the brunette raised a brow, gripping his jaw to make eye contact with the gleaming boy.

« So you’re a pain slut, huh ? Interesting. »

He resumed in his harsh face-fucking, before stopping abruptly. He held Jeongin by the back of his head, forcing him to take his cock to the hilt as he felt cum flooding his mouth. The older boy got his cock out of the rosy lips with a breathless moan, as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, just from face-fucking the younger. His gaze didn’t leave Jeongin, as he made sure the boy swallowed his load.

Minho took Seungmin’s place in front of the young male, prompting him to suck his cock. The younger didn’t stop jerking his black-haired hyung off, and gave the cock head kitten-like licks, licking the pre cum that practically oozed out. He looked at the older male, soft and innocent eyes looking right into the darkened eyes of his hyung. The blonde looked so innocent, but with the way he licked the cock greedily, Minho knew he was everything but pristine. And this thought, the thought of Jeongin acting all innocent and looking like an angel, when he was actually corrupted, turned the black haired male more than it should. Knowing he looked like an angel, but was the embodiment of lust made him push Jeongin’s head harder, forcing his length in the pretty boy’s mouth.

He looked so pretty, so small. His mouth worked wonders on the dancer’s manhood, eyes closed as the pleasure was getting too overwhelming. Jeongin loved pleasing his hyungs the most, wether it was in work, he was happy when his hyungs were satisfied with the way he danced or sang, or here, being content as he felt their moans next to his ear.

Minho pulled his length out of the younger’s mouth quickly, jerking off in front of his open lips, ready to swallow the white ribbons of cum, which only came a few moment after, when Minho heard the blonde’s whimpers and moans. He swallowed everything up and shared a sweet kiss with the dancer.

« You were so good, kitten. »

Jeongin’s heart fluttered at the praise. He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it, as the cute boy was harshly pushed on the floor, on his knees. He looked up, and where he was originally sat were Felix and Changbin. Their looks were a stark contrast.

The maknae knew, by the look of the older’s face, that he was the one who pushed Jeongin to sit on the ground. His gaze was dark, strict and demanding. Changbin was a lot more intimidating than Felix, who looked at the younger with a soft gaze. His Australian hyung grabbed his wrist gently, making him come closer to the two rock hard cocks in front of him. Jeongin looked at his two hyungs, confusion filling his angelic features.

« H-how ? »

« Don’t worry, princess. »

Felix’s deep voice reassured him, as he placed the boy’s hand on his own cock, giving a slight nod in Changbin’s general direction, indicating the younger’s to put his mouth to work on the older. The frail boy tried to match the same rhythm on both males' cocks, lips going down on Changbin’s thick length at the same time his hand reached the base of Felix’s cock.

He managed to break Changbin’s strict image when his lips fell all the way to the base of his cock. As he felt Jeongin’s warm cave surrounding him fully, Changbin let himself go, moaning loudly, praising the younger.

« Fuck, Jeonginnie. You’re so good at this. »

« Am I making you feel good, hyungie ? » said Jeongin, sparkling doe-like eyes right in his.

This wasn’t fair.

How could the boy look so ethereal, so angelic, so perfect, when he had both of his pale hands of his and Felix’s dicks, making them weaker with every flick of his wrist ? The stark contrast was even more arousing.

« Stop teasing and get back to it, Jeongin, » replied the rapper, sharply. He didn’t want Jeongin to forget who was in control.

He would have, honestly, if he didn’t feel his ass cheeks being spread, and a tongue circling his rim. His breath got knocked out, pleasure hitting him like a wave. The cute male gripped the sheets next to his hyungs thighs, as he moaned out.

« S-So good, hyung ! »

« Such a cute baby boy, » and by then, the blonde knew the male behind him, making him feel so affected was Jisung. After licking Chan’s cum, the brunette pushed his tongue in the tight ring, enjoying all the reactions Jeongin was giving him. The boy was gasping, squirming , trying as hard as he could to continue pleasing his hyungs, flicking his wrist rapidly as their low moans blended with his high-pitched ones. 

Jisung, more than aroused after hearing Jeongin moaning, being such a mess because of his tongue only, decided he couldn’t wait anymore and pushed his cock in the blonde. He didn’t give the time to adapt to the length stretching him so well before thrusting harshly, sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. The small boy licked the top of Felix’s manhood, still working his hand on Changbin’s length, before switching, licking Changbin’s tip. The two boys sitting on the bed were close to their release, groans getting louder and louder. Felix, noticing the frail boy’s eyes were getting watery because of the pleasure and that his hand slowed down on his shaft, he put his hand on top of Jeongin’s, making him pick up his pace. This made Felix cum first, cursing in English, cumming all over his and Jeongin’s hand.

After licking the shaft clean, to tease his hyung a bit, the sweet maknae brought his hand to his lips, looking right in Felix’s eyes, before licking the remaining cum. He made a mellow sound, eyes gleaming with mischief.

« Mh, so good, Felix hyung. Next time, you should come in my mouth. »

His hyung released a low chuckle at this, pressing a few butterfly kisses against his neck, before stepping away. Now, Jeongin focused entirely on pleasing Changbin, even if the hard thrusts Jisung gave made it impossible to be entirely focused. The whisper he heard next to his ear made a shiver run down his spine.

« Should I fuck you silly baby ? Make you forget everything ? Hm, what do you say baby ? »

« Y-Yes hyung ! »

At this point, Jeongin could’ve said yes to everything his hyungs told him, mind flooded by the pleasure and the pleasure only. His hand didn’t stop going up and down Changbin’s length, bringing him to his release. As he felt the cock in his hand twitching, he brought his mouth to the tip and started sucking.

« F-fuck Jeongin. »

His hair was gripped hard, pushing him to go deeper, cum shooting down his throat. As soon as he rode his orgasm, the rapper caressed the mop of blonde hair he had gripped so hard, and kissed the corner of his rosy lips.

« You did good, Jeonginnie. »

« O-only for you, h-hyung ! »

As Changbin left the bed, Jisung’s thrusts came to an end. Jeongin turned around, looking at his hyung with wide eyes, not understanding why did he stop. He only received a smirk, before the older male carried him back on the bed. He pushed his cock in the tight hole with a grunt, resuming his hard thrusts in the younger. Seeing how Jeongin’s pretty cock twitched, and how tears fell down his eyes, after being deprived of an orgasm for so long, the male grabbed it, flicking his wrist while fucking the younger silly. The blonde chanted Jisung’s name like a mantra, unable to say anything else, as he was filled to the hilt. The hard pace of the rapper on his cock made him arch his back, gripping the sheets, screams coming out of his mouth.

Jisung was satisfied with the way Jeongin looked, how broken he sounded. He wanted to fuck the younger until the only thing he could remember was his cock. The want he felt for Jeongin, all the nights he had to spend taking care of himself wishing it was the youngest who did, made him go so hard on the cute boy. Jisung wanted to completely destroy his pure image.

Wanton moans came out of the younger’s lips, pure bliss shown on his face, as he was getting closer. Unfortunately for him, Jisung decided to be absolutely devilish, and the hand wrapped around his cock gripped his thin waist. The blonde let out a frustrated cry, more tears falling out of his eyes, as he was felling his orgasm fade. The young rapper’s movements in the boy sped up, before coming to a halt, shooting his load inside the tight hole. He rode his orgasm for a few seconds before letting Hyunjin take his place.

The young male whined, suddenly feeling shy as Hyunjin came near him. He looked at the older, his darkened eyes and deep smirk alluring the blonde. The tall dancer kissed his lips passionately, caressing Jeongin’s soft skin as their kiss became more lascivious. The need for each other, Jeongin’s deprived orgasm got the best of them both, and Hyunjin pushed his cock in the younger’s hole. His thrusts weren’t as hard as Jisung’s, but the dancer immediately hit his prostate, going as deep as he could. His groans mixed with the blonde’s moans became a sweet melody, full of sensuality. Jeongin forced himself to keep his eyes open to be able to look at the beauty that was Hyunjin. The way that he bit his lips as he rolled his hips into Jeongin, head thrown back when the pleasure became too strong, was seductive.

The older opened his blackened eyes to look at Jeongin. The sweet male that he loved more than anything else in the world was absolutely exquisite. The setting sun making his body glow, and his eyes look even prettier than usual. The usual mischievous glint was replaced by pure desire and need, body reacting to every move Hyunjin made.  
« Such a pretty boy, » said Hyunjin with wonder, voice hoarser than usual.

The young male felt himself shiver as he heard the older male’s voice. This felt more intimate, but just as good as with the other males.

Hyunjin’s thrusts got more desperate, as they got closer to their orgasm, with Jeongin practically shaking, clearly on edge. The younger tried to touch his cock, but he was stopped when the brunette’s bigger hand grabbed his, and let it rest on top of his head.

« No touching, doll. You don’t want to make me mad, right ? You’re cumming untouched, only from my cock. »

The older male’s words were final, and Jeongin couldn’t find it in himself to argue. Besides, he was already so close. Hyunjin could feel how tight Jeongin became, as he clenched hard, because he was sensitive. The feeling of the tight walls tightening around his hard cock was pure ecstasy for the older male who knew he was getting close.

« You want me to fill you up, doll ? »

« Y-Yes Hyunjinnie hyung ! Cum in me. »

The brunette loved how obedient Jeongin was when he was in this state. He loved seeing the younger, who usually loved to reject his hyungs’ affection, begging for them. Hyunjin loved seeing the boy so vulnerable and broken.

Jeongin didn’t have the time to ask for permission to cum, ribbons of white cum landing on his pale stomach. His walls tightened around Hyunjin’s cock like a vice, as his thighs were shaking. The tears fell down his sparkly eyes, whines and sob coming out of his slightly swollen lips. The blonde male experienced the most intense orgasm of his whole life, after being deprived for so long. He immediately became oversensitive, whining loudly as Hyunjin chased his orgasm in the clenching hole.

The older male didn’t warn Jeongin when he came, filling the whimpering boy up with his cum, moaning hard.

After they calmed down a little, the other males came forward, giving Jeongin a big glass of water. The young male drank its content quickly, happy that his hyungs were so caring. Chan cleaned him up, as Minho fed him snacks, pecking his lips while giggling. The other group members kissed him everywhere, thanking him. After a few minutes, exhaustion filled Jeongin’s body and he started yawning, eyes almost closing.

The older males noticed this, and greeted him a good night, knowing that by the time he would wake up from his nap, dinner would be ready. They all exited the room, except for Seungmin and Hyunjin. Both males were on the ‘most touchy hyungs’ list, not being able to spend five minutes without bothering him. But now, their warm bodies were comforting and their embrace only lulled Jeongin to sleep. They both kissed his lips gently, as soft breaths left the blonde’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I hope you're having a nice day !
> 
> Thank you for reading "Lose it", I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, don’t forget to leave kudos and comments !
> 
> NSFW twt :
> 
> @sweet_hyuninnie


End file.
